kristen_ashleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Man
Official Book Blurb While drinking cosmopolitans in a fabulous little black dress, Gwendolyn Kidd meets the man of her dreams. Then she takes him home. Then she wakes up alone. But her fear that she lost her dream man turns into a relationship with a mystery man when, night after night in the dead of night, he comes back for more. Hoping it will blossom into something real, she lets him. But she doesn't even know his name. Gwen's struggling with the decision to end their crazy non-relationship when her sister-from-hell, Ginger's best friend pays a visit and warns Gwen that if she and her sister don't get smart, they'll both get d-e-a-d, dead. Gwen has no clue what's going on but she's used to Ginger's antics and decides to lay the problem on her sister's biker boyfriend's doorstep. Bad choice. She catches the eye of the biker hottie president of the Chaos Motorcycle Club, not long after she gets the attention of a Denver police detective who surely is on the cover of the DPD's Hot Guy calendar and lastly she hits the Denver Underground radar with a big, loud ping. This means Gwen's Mystery Man, Cabe "Hawk" Delgado has to step in to keep her safe. But when Hawk gets a dose of Gwen in the daylight, he makes the decision that he finally wants real with Gwen. However when Gwen gets a dose of badass, bossy, straight-talker Hawk in the daylight, she decides she's done. Thus begins the head-to-head of the Commando vs. Cosmo Girl as Hawk woos Gwen in his own unique way, Gwen survives firebombs, drive-bys, kidnappings, hot pursuits by biker hotties and gorgeous police detectives and discovers the heartbreaking reason why Hawk kept her at arm's length. And as all this happens, Gwen finds that her sister's troubles are serious trouble and she must decide who to keep alive: her sister-from-hell or the man of her dreams. Characters *Gwen Kidd Gwendolyn "Gwen" Piper Kidd. book editor; drives a blue hyundai; loves expensive shoes, especially Jimmy Choos; loves cosmos and other cocktails with "opolitan" somewhere in the name; 5'8"; Hawk calls her "Sweet Pea" after her signature fragrance; others call her "Queen Crash and Burn" and "Mistress Blueballs" because she flirts and leads men on them leaves them hanging; drinks diet grape soda; "Thirty-three years old. Self-employed, freelance editor. You pay your taxes on time, your mortgage on time and your bills on time. Married once for two years to a man who couldn’t keep his dick in his pants and who has since married three other women and is currently engaged in his fourth divorce." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 478-480). . Kindle Edition. *Hawk Delgado Cabe Falcone "Hawk" Delgado; has two dimples; has 13 commandos working for him, plus Elvira; flew blackhawks in the Army; drives a metallic dark gray, new model, kick-freaking-ass Chevrolet Camaro" - Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Location 1271). "Hawk Delgado "Even as a shadow, I saw he had masculine grace. Powerful masculine grace." '' - Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). "Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 70-71).'' "he was so goddamned handsome, all that brown skin, those black eyes, that strong jaw, that thick, short, black hair, his beautifully chiseled features and equally beautifully chiseled physique. All of it hinted at Hispanic or maybe Italian and all of it freaking, unbelievably amazing." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 507-509). *Darla Gwen's sister's friend *Libby Gwen's mother; pope rountree's old lady; "a woman was following them wearing jeans, boots, a blousy top shot with silver and a cool, beat up leather jacket. She looked half-hippie, half-biker babe, a look she pulled off and one I liked so much I felt a new phase coming on." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 4692-4694). *Ginger Kidd Ginger Penelope Kidd; Gwen's sister (Ginger's 7 yrs younger) *Meredith Kidd Gwen's stepmother; 5'5"; executive secretary to a hotshot divorce attorney; "Meredith was awesome. She was the coolest stepmom ever. She was sweet and funny and she loved my Dad, like, loads. She also kept homemade cookies in the cookie jar all the time and for a kid, a girl who was being raised by a man who was all man, that meant she was practically perfect."'' - Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 423-425).'' "She had a mass of somewhat curly, strawberry blonde hair that was streaked now with attractive white. She had a pixie-pretty face, upturned nose and cornflower blue eyes." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 1074-1075). *Baxter Kidd ex-Army, construction forman; 6'1"; "He was big and broad, had dark hair (now with a lot of silver in it) with hazel eyes and he was lean and fit and strong. He’d always be lean and fit and strong because he was always doing something that involved carrying something, hammering something, dragging something, lifting something or sawing something." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 990-992). *Camille Antoine Gwen's best friend; works dispatch for Denver PD, practical and can have attitude "Cam was my height, all legs and booty, minor cleavage that wasn’t much to write home about but it didn’t matter because she was flat out, heart stopping gorgeous. Big almond eyes, full lips, fabulous cheekbones, elegant jaw, perfectly arched brows. She was the exotic, African American yin to Tracy’s girl next door yang." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 3550-3552). *Tracy Richmond Gwen's best friend; works everywhere, mostly in retail, romantic, a softy "She was tall, taller than me by two inches. She had natural blonde hair that was long, sleek and straight as a sheet. She had dancing green eyes. She had perfect bone structure. She had a symmetrical face. She was thin with long, long legs and long, graceful, thin arms. She was not tits and ass. She was a human mannequin of the beautiful variety." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 1551-1553). *Leo Freeman Leonard; Camille's man, cop "Leonard Freeman was all bulky, compacted muscle on an average height frame, kind black eyes and midnight skin. He was man from head-to-toe" Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Location 3750). *Troy Loughlin Sandy blonde hair and blue eyes; neither tall nor short *Hanna Troy's whiny girlfriend *Dog *Tack Allen Kane "Tack Allen; president of the Chaos MC; "I could seriously make a turn to the Harley side for this guy. He was tall-ish. He was broad and ripped and there was no “ish” about either of those. He had a lot of tattoos up his arms and neck that I instantly wanted to examine, up close, to the point of cataloguing them and maybe writing books about them. He had salt and pepper hair, mainly pepper, black pepper and it was long with a bit of wave but not too long or too wavy. Ditto with the pepper in his salt and pepper goatee that hung a bit long at his chin in a biker way that was mammoth cool. His cheeks were a couple days past needing a shave which looked good on him too. He had spikes of pale radiating in the tan skin around his blue eyes. There were only two words to describe all that was him: Biker Yummy."'' - Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 253-259).'' *Sheila *Rick friend of Baxter Kidd, helped him install a new bathroom in Gwen's house *Joanie Rick's wife *Scott Leighton Gwen's ex-husband who cheated on her *Mitch Lawson "a tall man and there was nothing “ish” about how tall he was. He was just, plain tall. He also had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a square jaw. His hair was thick. It curled a little around his neck and the collar of his leather jacket. His eyes were soulful. His jaw was strong. He was wearing a chocolate brown turtleneck under his dark brown leather jacket, jeans, a great belt and boots. A badge hung on that great belt. I had no doubt he was on the cover of the Men of the Denver Police Department calendar and I was going out first thing tomorrow to buy one." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 793-797). *Maria Delgado Hawk's mother: half-italian/half cuban *Gus Delgado] Augustin; Hawk's father: puerto rican; *Lucia Delgado married to Von; nurse at Swedish Hospital *Jury Delgado Hawk's brother works for the Denver FD; dating Gloria Chavez *Gloria Chavez Jury's girlfriend *Von Delgado Hawk's brother; married to Lucia *Javier Delgado Von & Lucia's 3 boson; black hair *Santo Delgado Crisanto; Von & Lucia's 5 yo son; black hair *Simone Delgado Hawk's late wife; and extremely beautiful dark-haired woman *Sophie Delgado Hawk's late daughter; black hair *Julian Simone's brother *Asher Delgado Hawk and Gwen's son; 4yo; thick, black hair and eyes; "Asher was his boy in more ways than one. Ash was intense, always had been from nearly the instant he left Gwen’s womb. And if Hawk was home, Asher was with him. From the second he could crawl, when Hawk opened the door to the house, Asher would be sitting on his ass, staring at the door, waiting for his Dad to walk in. It wasn’t clingy. Even as an infant, Asher had been able to entertain himself." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 9106-9109). *Bruno Delgado Gwen and Hawk's 2yo son; black hair and eyes; dimples; obsessed with football (especially Broncos); always eating, wrestling, or tackling; laughs a lot *Viv Delgado Genevieve *Deacon Delgado *Uri Tracy's husband *Malik *Keely Troy's wife *Sheila dog's woman *Vance Crowe Finds Ginger and Gwen after Hawk is kidnapped *Shirleen Jackson *Dr. Hunter delivered Gwen's last child *Gayle "Thursday" *Elvira works for Hawk as a receptionist/secretary for past 7 yrs; puts together boards; she's pathologically friendly and in your business; "She had to be no more than five foot four. She was round. Her skin was smooth, perfect mocha. Her hair was cropped at the back and sides but there was a thick, heavy bang at the front with blonde streaks in it." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 5553-5555). *Janine Takes care of Hawk's home and base *Jorge hawk's second in command; Gwen calls him Smoke; "a slim but lean and cut man who was about two inches shorter than him" Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 1328-1329). "he had a scar that went from his temple into his dark hair," Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Location 1506). *Fang one of Hawk's men; his eyeteeth are prominent "he looked like he could hammer a human body through cement with his fist if he thought someone was making fun of him." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 2741-2742). *Suarez Hawk's man "Suarez was a mini-commando in the sense that he was younger than the rest and not in the sense he was less scary than the rest. His body was such that they could use it in anatomy class to teach musculature, such was the definition." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 7714-7715). *Brett one of Hawk's men; helped install Gwen's security system; ex-army; chatty; girlfriend "Betsy" who's pregnant; "He was blond and blue-eyed and kind of had the boy next door thing going for him, if the boy next door had more weight and exercise equipment than Hawk. In other words, Brett was ripped and he was bulky." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 6070-6071). *Brock Lucas "Skull" undercover name; DEA; "he was also hot. He did have that ultra-cool, rock ‘n’ roll thing going on. His wasn’t slinky, it was cut and sinewy, he had great forearms (aside from my scratch marks), veined and contoured. He had a mass of messy, thick, dark hair. His eyes were scary, sure, but they were also an interesting, silvery, light gray. And he wore those faded jeans really well." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 6192-6194). *Skeet cokehead; worked with Darla to kidnap Gwen *Fresh smokes cigarettes; kidnapped Gwen *Roarke big time drug criminal that Brock was trying to take down *Mo Hawk's man: "this one who looked half-wrestler, half-giant," Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 2362-2363). *Chelsea Gwen's friend from high school; she now lives on the Costa del Sol in Spain with an English gazillionaire and keeps in contact with Meredith Kidd *Mrs. Mayhew the mady that rents out the Kidd's garden apartment. She always has three cats. Has a friend named "Erma" that takes her in after the Kidd's house is firebombed *Jerry Travers Denver PD; started the rumor that Gwen was Filler; Hawk went psycho badass on him when he found out *Lee Nightingale *Luke Stark *Eddie Chavez *Hank Nightingale Places *Ride on Broadway "Everyone knew Ride had a triple-bayed garage in the back but it wasn’t for normal cars and motorcycles. It was for custom-built cars and motorcycles and it was world famous. They built cars and bikes and they were extremely cool. I’d read an article in 5280 magazine about the place. Movie stars and celebrities bought cars and bikes from there and, from the pictures, I could see why." '' - Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 200-203).'' *Gwen's house "My house was an old farmhouse that once graced fields but now was situated in a neighborhood of much newer houses. That was to say built in the last fifty years, on the close outskirts of Denver. Once you made it through the narrow walls with kickass stained glass of the entryway, my house had a living room that ran the length of the front. To the right behind sliding inset glass doors was a dining room or den, but it was nothing now. Empty space. To the left, a swinging doorway into a big kitchen. Upstairs were three bedrooms, one somewhat small so I made that into my office, and a mammoth bathroom." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 608-613). *J's Noodles: take out asian restaurant; Gwen likes their Tom Yung Goong soup and Pad Thai noodles; *Tamayo Chic Mexican restaurant where Hawk takes Gwen for their first date "Tamayo had brilliant Mexican food. Tamayo had unusual, delicious cocktails and guacamole that proved there was a God. Tamayo had a gorgeous mural behind the bar and a sun terrace. Tamayo was awesome." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 3173-3175). *Hawk's warehouse warehouse *McCormick's Fish House and Bar at the Oxford Hotel; where Meredith and Baxter went for their anniversary at the end of the book; "Fantastic seafood and steaks. It was elegant but still Old West Denver atmosphere, great bar and just a short walk away was Oxford’s Cruise Room, arguably the coolest bar in Denver due to its art deco décor and the talent the bartenders had with a martini shaker." Ashley, Kristen (2011-07-12). Mystery Man (Dream Man Series) (Kindle Locations 8266-8267). Category:Books Category:Dream Man Series